


It's New To Me

by Westgate (Harkpad)



Category: Avengers, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post-mission cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkpad/pseuds/Westgate
Summary: Post-mission cuddles, and acknowledgements.





	It's New To Me

“Is he okay?”

‘Says so. I’ll make sure the docs check him out when we land.”

“He took a hard fall, Buck. Did you see?”

“No. He said he fell, though. Said he landed right, too.”

“Well, if by right you mean sprawled out like a pancake after his tuck and roll, then sure. Looked bad, though, even though he popped back up like always.”

“’m fine.” Clint mumbled as he burrowed a little more into Bucky’s lap, his cheek against Bucky’s leather-clad thigh. Bucky’s strong fingers brushed through his hair and rubbed his scalp gently, but hard enough to send a shiver through Clint’s shoulders and he relaxed a little more. It was _kind_ _of_ a bad fall.

“Gonna have ‘em check, though, Clint. Just in case,” Bucky said, digging his fingers into Clint’s shoulders. He’d been watching YouTube videos on relaxation pressure points.

Clint sucked in a sharp breath and then melted a little more. Bucky’s hands were magic, both of them. He and Steve may have kept talking, but Clint zoned out enough that he didn’t really notice anything except the constant pressure of Bucky’s hands until the jet shut off and they were back at base.

He let Bucky pull him to his feet, but resisted when he was herded toward medical. “Can’t we just go home?”

Bucky just pushed him down the hall. “Steve says you landed hard. Also you’re limping. We’ll go home after they tell me you’re okay.”

“Such a loooong, fucking fight,” Clint groaned. He really just wanted their post-mission ritual to start. He craved it.

“Yeah. I’ll glare them into being quick.”

The thing was, Bucky could do it. Clint had a nasty resting bitch face, but the medical staff was immune to it. Maybe because he’d been trying to use it for more than ten years, but Bucky’s face was new to them. He also had a perfect glower, as far as Clint was concerned, and it was as if he could will the machines to run the tests faster or something. Whatever it was, it worked.

Thirty minutes later Clint’s foot had been x-rayed and wrapped, his cut that he didn’t even realize was sluggishly bleeding from his thigh had been stitched, and Bucky had a butterfly bandage on his arm where something resembling a fish-hook had impaled itself during the fight.

“Come on, pal,” Bucky said as he pulled Clint’s arm over his shoulder in lieu of crutches, and almost dragged him back to their apartment in the tower.

Clint extricated himself from Bucky’s arm when the door to the apartment shut behind them, and headed for the kitchen. “I’ll get the drinks if you’ll do the couch tonight,” he called, and relished the sound of Bucky’s low laughter.

“I’m gonna get cleaned up, first,” Bucky muttered as he pressed a kiss to Clint’s neck.

“Details, details,” Clint said. “Hurry it up then.”

Clint took his turn in the bathroom a few minutes later. By the time he emerged, the old kettle on the stove was whistling and he poured tea into the honey-lined cups and pulled a bag of mixed fruit out of the refrigerator. When he got to the living room, there were candles lit all over the room and soft flute music surrounded him as he set the cups down on the maple coffee table. Bucky was already on the couch, and he scooted and adjusted so that Clint could slip in between his legs and lean his back against Bucky’s chest. They both wore soft flannel pajamas that Clint had splurged on from some fancy outdoor supplier, and they both pulled their teacups in and sipped.

Clint took some deep breaths through his nose and let the smell of Bucky’s soap and the chamomile tea seep into his body. He set his cup down and leaned back again. “How’d you do today?” He asked.

Bucky sighed. “I kept up with Steve, which is no small feat. Got hung up one building too far for a minute, but that ended up being okay. Caught back up.” He stroked his hand down Clint’s arm as he spoke, and rubbed harder for a moment. “Did better today on concentrating, though,” he said, and there was a smile in his voice.

Clint turned a little and grinned. “Told you you’d get used to it,” he said, and sat forward a little so that Bucky could rub his back. He remembered Bucky saying once, ‘I fought to protect Steve and the other Commandos, then I was on my own.’ Clint had pressed a kiss to his lips to distract him. It had worked.

Bucky rubbed Clint’s back and found a knot and pressed it, hard. “Yeah. This team stuff is new.” He paused, pressed again, and laughed as Clint groaned at the relief of his muscles relaxing. “This you stuff is new,” Bucky added, and Clint couldn’t help the grin that slipped out at the words.

He let Bucky rub his back and then he turned and pressed himself to Bucky’s chest and kissed his neck, tasting the warmth and clean skin and safety. “This you stuff is new for me, too. I like it.”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed, “Me too, ace. Me, too.”

 

 


End file.
